User blog:The Hunger Gamer/my first games part two
The Actual Games Amelia Daroe (8) As the plates lifted into the arena, Amelia glanced around at the other tributes. She noticed Al, her district partner, was looking very nervous. A buzzer sounded and she lept off her plate. She really hated Al. He always nagged and interupted her. She found a nice long spear at the pile. She picked it up and started flesh hunting.She then felt somthing cling to her back. Joe Leggo Joe had watched Amelia in the training secions. He had picked her out as his prime target. He found a short metal rod and jumped on her back. Before he could strike, he felt a sharp stinging around his neck. All of a sudden he had leather stranglling him. The air was struggling to enter and leave his body and blood was starting to drip onto his chest and back. Jesse Hannon Jesse had taken out his first tribute Whitey, the district five male, very quickly. Then he killed Joe. He ran off to find Clover and their newly made alliance. Al Capome Al just finnished cutting up that dumb district seven guy when he felt a searing pain in his neck. A spear for sure. He saw Amelia standing there smirking at him. She removed the spear finally and walked away, as he drowned in his own blood. Allie Allie got her face pounded in before she could throw a knife. She knew it was her end, and she acepted that. She hoped that Cory could win the games and bring more honor back to district 1. Drew Malfoy Drew never saw what was coming for him. The spear hit directly in the back of the neck. He died instantly. Rusty Kiro Rusty didn't like using the spaer. He prefered a slingshot. Oh well. It felt good to kill. Not as good as Emmet's cold hands twisting his neck until it snapped and he dropped. He landed over Drew's still warm body. BOOM BOOM BOOM BOOM BOOM BOOM BOOM! Day 1 dead- Allie (1) Drew (4) Whitey (5) Conner (7) Al (8) Joe (11) Rusty (12) Seven total dead. Day 2 Cory Cory was the self proclaimed leader of the careers. He got Emmet up and they trudged in the forrest following a pillar of smoke. They came upon Marcus and Hennry and found that they were dead. Emmet threw a knife into the trees after hearing a sound. Cory thought he heard a grunt. He walked over to where the noise was and found Spike with Emmet's knife planted in his neck. Emelaty Emelaty had done well so far in her opinion. She left the career pack and found the two young boys. She cut up Hennry's neck and shot an arrow into Marcus's head. She heard footsteps and ran off. She had done real well indeed. Clover Clover woke up snuggled against Jesse. She had heard the last cannon fire and hoped it was one of those stupid careers. She saw Amelia was making some sort of breakfast. Clover saw Josie and Olivia were still asleep. She got up and whispered to Amelia. Amelia nodded and grabbed her spear. Clover grabbed her spear as well. They crept up on the two sleeping girls and plunged their spears into them. Not even a sound. Clover woke Jesse and the three walked off to find some easy targets. BOOM BOOM BOOM BOOM BOOM Day 2 dead- Marcus (3), Hennry (6), Spike (9), Olivia (9), Josie (11) five dead today, 12 dead in all. Day 3 Abby Abby was at the base of the arena Mountain hunting with Fern and Willow. Rose and Jackie were swimming in the pond a couple hundred yards away. Abby heard it then. The unmistakable soud of water rushing down the mountain. Then it came. The great water wall came crashing down. Over the roar of water, Abby heard Fern scream. Then Willow yelled for Abby to run. She ran. The water was crashing down around her. Then she tripped. She hit her head on a huge stone and blacked out. Her time was done. The two girls swimming also died. BOOM BOOM BOOM BOOM BOOM Day 3 dead- Jackie (3), Rose (5), Abby (6), Willow (7), Fern (12) five dead today, 17 in all. Day 4 Clover Clover heard the wind start to pick up. It sounded dangerous. She stood with Jesse at the base of the cave and watched as a tornado came for them. They were about to come back inside when Clover felt arms and hands pushing her. She plumeted of the Mountains ledge and landed 20'000 feet below. She died upon impact. Amelia After pushing Clover off the Mountain ledge, she took her spear up. When Jesse turned around in shock and anger, Amelia plunged the it into his chest. She pushed him over after taking her spear out of his body. Cory Cory saw the tornado pick up Odessa and Emelaty and then himself. He would not be this years victor. Day 4 dead= Everyone except Amelia. Amelia is the Victor for My First Hunger Games!! congrats to Hope and Amelia. Category:Blog posts